


She's Got Me Lovestoned

by nightmare_kisser



Category: Glee
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Soft Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_kisser/pseuds/nightmare_kisser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody likes Rachel Berry. She's too competitive, too annoying, too controlling. But she also happens to be the only person left in Quinn's life who cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Got Me Lovestoned

Nobody likes Rachel Berry.

Nobody likes how she takes charge all the time. Nobody likes how she wears cutesy, I'm-such-a-sweet-girl clothes all the time. Nobody likes her flowing brown hair, her blinking chocolate eyes, her full rosy lips. Nobody likes her slim legs. Nobody likes her nasally voice or powerful ballad-singing tones.

Nobody likes Rachel Berry.

Nobody, that is, except for one Quinn Fabray.

She didn't mean to start eyeing the obnoxious brunette. It began simply: Quinn hated her, simply as that. _"You make my baby sick."_ Little remarks like that. She was moving in on Finn, and Quinn couldn't have what was hers taken away from her. Couldn't have her secret with Puckerman get out.

But Rachel pushed past Quinn's boundaries every single time.

And after a while… after everything, through it all, suddenly Rachel Berry is all the blonde can think about.

Sam's out of her life, moved on to Santana. Finn is done with girls for a while, tired with them. And Quinn is done with him, too, after getting mono. Then there's Puck: Puck is in puppy-love with Lauren Zizes, and how the hell did _this_ happen, Quinn still wonders. Not that she would like either of them romantically anyway, but Mike and Artie are perfectly content with Tina and Brittany, and…

And that's it, then.

Quinn has no one left.

_No one._

…Except Rachel.

Rachel is so cheerful when she says, "Hey girlfriend, having fun?" at her lame-but-later-turned-awesomely-drunken party.

And Rachel is so friendly when, not a week later, she says, "Hey Quinny, want to sleep over at my house? You could help me write my song about liking a guy who turns out to be gay that I've been musing with since the aftermath of Alcohol Awareness week."

And Rachel, at said sleepover, is very open and inviting and keeps complimenting Quinn on things Quinn has always been insecure about – "What do you mean, stretch marks? There's nothing there. Your skin is even prettier than mine, and I try to take care of mine!" "I… No, I do think you have a beautiful voice, Quinn. Sometimes I do secretly think you and Mercedes deserve the solos and not me." "What? But your eyes aren't boring; they're beautiful! So much brighter than my dark brown ones." – and getting closer, closer, closer.

Until Quinn can't think any more. Rachel is different; different than she was a year ago, different than what Quinn always thought her to be, different than anyone Quinn has ever known. And Rachel _cares_ about her. And Rachel is _gorgeous._ Not quite as stunning as Quinn herself, naturally, but close. Rachel comes close.

And as she leans in, Quinn finds that Rachel smells like lavender petals and vanilla, her breath like the (pink) lemonade they had been drinking seconds before. Her hair reminds Quinn of a shampoo Quinn used to buy, but can't recall the name of. And Rachel's body heat is rolling off of her smooth, slim frame in waves, and Quinn is comforted by it and lured by the sweet smells.

"Quinn?" the brunette breathes, unsure, hesitant. "I… I know that look. What's on your mind?"

Quinn blinks, leans back slightly, and shakes her head. "I honestly don't know. I thought I used to hate you," she says, glancing at the other girl, "But… lately, you're the only one who's actually been paying attention to me. Santana and Brittany focus solely on their boyfriends, Santana being careful to avoid Brittany, even though you and I both know that there's something decidedly more-than-friends between them." She pauses, taking in a shaky breath. "And… and it has me wondering, after all the boy troubles: would it just be better to be with a girl? To… have someone who understands better? Who's gentle, and won't… won't hurt or break you?"

She doesn't know when the tears starting clouding her eyes, and she quickly blinks them out and wipes them away.

Quinn feigns a laugh. "Sorry, Rachel. I know I must be weirding you out. I've been feeling weird, though, ever since I quit the Cheerios. Everything is… off-balance. Unstable. And somehow, you've become the most stable thing in my life right now."

"No, no…" Rachel counters softly, "I'm not weirded out at all," Rachel soothes, bringing Quinn into her arms, resting the girl's head atop her breast. She can feel the warmth of Quinn's ear under her hair pressing against her collarbone. The blonde locks are soft and lightly curled as they hang down over Rachel's shoulder and slip into her nightgown's neckline. "It's… actually perfectly understandable." She murmurs the words softly as she strokes Quinn's hair.

"You're too accepting, Rachel," Quinn huffs a laugh without humor. She sounds a little remorseful as she adds, "It must be because of your gay dads." A sigh escapes her, and she closes her eyes, both of her arms threading across Rachel's middle. The blonde laces her own fingers together and snuggles into Rachel's warmth. "What do you think about sexuality, since you do have two gay dads?"

"I've come to see it as not sexuality at all, but love. My views on the world are pretty open-minded, considering. I might think the world revolves around me, but I know what love is. And I think it comes in all shapes, sizes, and isn't meant for only one gender toward another. I think it's all about the people you meet, and how you feel when you're with them."

Quinn makes a scoffing noise like she disagrees, but she doesn't make a move to remove herself from her relatively new friend. "Things aren't always that simple," Quinn retorts.

"No, maybe not," Rachel says gently, tilting her head downward to try and see more of the other girl's face. She frees one hand from Quinn's back and uses it to playfully tilt the blonde's face upward by the chin. She smiles, and Quinn simply stares at her. "But hey, if it makes you feel better, I love you in an unexplainable way. We're both Glee girls, amazing singers, and there's always been that spark between us. I never thought much about it, but it's _something._ "

Quinn's golden brown eyes search Rachel's for a moment, and then she's leaning upward, out of Rachel's hand on her chin, moving to press her hands into the mattress at the foot of Rachel's bed. She presses a timid, uneasy kiss to Rachel's surprised lips.

Seconds later, Rachel leans in and presses a kiss of her own to Quinn's mouth, trying to remember the cookie dough taste of Quinn's nearly entirely rubbed off lip gloss, and trying to close her eyes and relax, because Quinn is just Quinn, and she isn't going to let this ruin anything, and neither is Rachel.

The kisses in and of themselves aren't meant to be anything more than comforting. Reassuring in that, _I-get-you, I-care-about-you_ way. There isn't any conflicting sexuality questions behind it. It's simply born of love, and while neither girls wants to linger on which type of love it is, they kiss a little more, hold each other softly and just a little closer, and eventually wind up spooning on Rachel's bed, fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is a link to the video that inspired this oneshot.](http://nightmare-kisser.tumblr.com/post/23818935260/im-so-sad-this-was-taken-down-off-of-youtube-for)


End file.
